Talk:Darkness of Dragons/@comment-32943117-20170825052937
(Spoiler warning) (duh) Ok, so honestly I think the ending and epilogue leave much to be desired. Here's why: 1.' Darkstalker's "Defeat"' Honestly the way Kinkajou "defeated" Darkstalker was essentially killing Darkstalker. Darkstalker is basically dead and Peacemaker was born from his ashes. It's not like Darkstalker can ever come back since it was stated that the spell was permanent and therefore he'll never be himself again. It's just like the "Pyrite Mask" or "Ruby Mask" but irreversible. Kinkajou didn't give Darkstalker another chance at life, she killed him and created Peacemaker instead. I think this is a very bad way to end Darkstalker's story, I mean a whole spin-off "Legends" book and he doesn't even get a good "death" scene. Instead he gets a "Oh he's dead but he isn't technically dead so I'm not going to feel bad about it at all" scene. Besides the ending being very disappointing, It also makes no sense! Firstly, Foeslayer's mind-reader-blocking ability came out of nowhere, and is never even mentioned in Darkstalker Legends. Secondly, the scraps of scroll Kinkajou used to enchant the strawberry shouldn't have any animus magic left in them, since the scroll's magic should have gone back to Darkstalker. Alright, I know you're thinking that only the magic in the destroyed portions of the scroll would have gone back to Darkstalker, but if that's true then the moment Peril destroyed her enchanted necklace or Ruby's earring Darkstalker could have freed himself. (Since they both have a piece of the scroll in them) See, it makes no sense! 2.' The Epilogue ' A good series-ending epilogue should resolve all the remaining problems and answer all the unanswered questions. This epilogue did neither. Firstly, Tsunami is still imprisoned in the rainforest, Starflight is still blind, Clay is still injured even though there is already a animus-touched object that conveniently only heals muscle and scales, Vulture, Sora, Onyx, Mastermind, Stonemover, and a couple others still deserve to a good end to their stories, and finally lots of mysteries including where the Sandwings' treasure is continued to be unsolved. Also Jerboa II has been waiting for roughly''' 2000 years like some NPC in a RPG waiting for the protagonist to swing by at the exact same time as a dragon from the lost continent arrives, like seriously, It's almost like her only purpose is to be a teaser for the next 5 books. Another thing that's bothering me is the fact that Turtle and Anemone not only decide to keep their animus powers, but they didn't fix anything. I mean look at all the problems I've listed above. I think a better ending would be they both give up their powers, instead of them keeping them but not fixing anything. 3. '''The "Shipping" Parts And of course we have the dreaded Moonbli shipping part. Honestly it's all just fanservice, not only does it not add anything to the plot, but Moonwatcher's attraction to Qibli basically pops up out of nowhere and we only hear about Moon and Qibli bonding in Possibility in this book, almost like it's just thrown in at the last moment. The book ends more naturally not knowing who Moon chooses, if she chooses anyone that is. We also have the Anenome x Tamarin part. Although I think it's great that Tui is trying to include the LGBT+ community into her books, you can't just randomly throw ships like this into the books just for the sake of LGBT+. 4. The Lost Continent Now I know there is a lot of hype around the lost continent and I don't mean to kill that hype, but isn't it a better idea to wrap up Prryhia before moving to another continent? I mean, did Moon say to Qibli "Hey you know all the problems we still have to fix in Prryhia, why don't we discover a whole new set of problems on another continent!"